


an almost kiss - jance

by bluughosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bisexual Lance, Boy x boy, M/M, Pining James, Voltron, almost caught kissing, crack ship, james x lance, jance, mlm, pining lance, this is the greatest crack ship ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluughosts/pseuds/bluughosts
Summary: "Don't you want me to kiss you again?" Lance couldn't lie, he did want to kiss James again, hereallydid."James-""Don't you? Come on, it's been years since we've last shared a kiss. Why not just one more?" James lowered his voice, knowing how much Lance loved it.Lance couldn't take this anymore, James was killing him.He spoke up, his voice quiet and shaky."Please... kiss me, mi amor." James grinned at Lance's words."Of course, sharpshooter." Lance tilted his head up as James leaned in for a kiss. Lance leaned in as well, his arms wrapping around James' slender neck.





	an almost kiss - jance

“That concludes today’s meeting,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples as he recalled everything he said, “The MFE Pilots will have to stay back and defend Earth, while team Voltron and I will have to take on our new threat. Is everybody clear?” The leader looked around, making sure there was no confused expressions in the conference room. When he saw blank stares and nods he decided to call the meeting off.

Coming back to Earth sure wasn’t going to last long. Lance stood up and stretched his arms, smiling at Hunk who made a silly comment about stress and looking over at the new MFE pilots. His eyebrows arched in confusion as he saw James Griffin staring right into him. His dark brown orbs staring directly at the ocean blue ones. Lance’s face expression turned into one of embarrassment from the sudden attentive eyes on him…he felt exposed. Was it because it was James that was staring at him? The Cuban male shook his head as he walked out of the room, stopping right by the door to look back one more time and see that James was just talking to Ryan.

“Am I imagining things?” He spoke out loud to himself, sighing nervously as he walked down the Garrison’s halls. “Dios mío, Lance, why are you freaking out?” He continued to ramble to himself, inhaling sharply when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, sharpshooter, I’m not here to eat you.” A deep, almost dangerous voice rang behind him, making Lance tense up even more. His breath hitched as he decided to turn around and come face to face with none other than James Griffin, who’s eyes still felt like they were undressing him.

“Griffin, right? You’re a good leader. I-I’m sure your teammates admire yo-“ a scoff cut Lance off his probably infinite rambling. He did this a lot when he was nervous. James’ hand dropped from his shoulder as he crossed his arms, the piece of hair sitting on top of his face moving to the side as he blew some air to get it out of the way.

“Why so formal? It’s not like I’m your superior… Isn’t that right ‘McClain’?” James chuckled almost softly as he copied Lance’s formality, his eyes not as predatory as they took a more fond expression. “You come back to earth and suddenly you don’t remember me huh?” The male with the neat, chocolaty hair spoke again, his deep voice coming out quieter, “After all…maybe I was just someone you could rant your insecurities to…” He tilted his head, that one, annoyingly cute piece of hair falling back to his face. 

“Can we…not talk about this here? Please?”

James scoffed, glancing around the room, making sure nobody was watching them. "Fine." The boy grabbed the other's hand, causing a tiny squeak to escape Lance's lips. He allowed himself to be dragged by James, staring at their interlocked fingers. It caused Lance's cheeks to turn a faint shade of pink. 

"U-Um..." Lance hesitated to speak, not knowing if he should call the other 'James' or 'Griffin.' 

He went with his first option. 

"James, wh-where are we going..?" Lance stuttered out, a bit nervous. James' heart almost stopped when he heard the brunet say his first name. He hadn't heard that in years, Lance would only call him that years ago, back when they used to- Well, that's a past issue. 

"You'll see in a second, Lance." The purple-eyed boy lowered the pitch of his voice as he said Lance's name, it caused Lance's soft cheeks to flush a rosy red, he hadn't heard that deep voice in so long. 

James dragged the Cuban into a tiny, tiny closet, at least it was big enough for both boys to fit inside. He shoved Lance into the closet, his back hitting the wall. Lance squeaked as he looked up at the taller boy. James stepped through the threshold of the closet door, closing it once he was fully inside. Lance's heart was practically beating out of his chest, how did he end up in this situation? And out of all people to have him _pinned to a wall,_ it just had to be his ex lover, didn't it?

Lance didn't know what to think, James mother fucking Griffin was right in front of him. Why was he so nervous? This had happened before, years ago. James, holding Lance against a wall, kissing him all over until he was just a giggly mess and covered with violet bruises and bite marks. This really wasn't any different than any other time, except this time, James wasn't kissing him. 

Little did Lance know, that would change. Very soon. 

The taller male placed his pale hand on the wall, right next to Lance's shoulder. He stared at him with lilac eyes, causing Lance's ocean eyes to shine with anxiousness. 

After a few seconds of silence, James spoke up, of course, with that deep voice that made Lance want to slap him. 

"So, _Lance..._ " James uttered out. Lance felt his spine shiver, he glanced over at James' hand. 

"Why did you want to talk to me alone, hm?" To be completely honest, Lance had already forgotten why he wanted to speak to him alone. 'Dammit, James, and your attractive voice.' Lance thought to himself, he didn't utter a word. 

"I-I, um..." Lance had no idea what to say as he stared up at the other. He continued to stutter for a while, struggling to get a full sentence out of his mouth. 

A scoff interrupted Lance's stutters, causing him to fall silent. He glanced up at James, waiting on him to speak.

"...remember when we would hide in closets like this, and you'd _beg_ for me to kiss you?" Lance's eyes went wide, his breath hitched. His face was nearly as red as the lion he piloted now. Lance shakily nodded, speaking up finally. 

"Y-Yes, but-" He was interrupted again. 

"Don't you want me to kiss you again?" Lance couldn't lie, he did want to kiss James again, he _really_ did. 

"James-" 

"Don't you? Come on, it's been years since we've last shared a kiss. Why not just one more?" James lowered his voice, knowing how much Lance loved it. 

Lance couldn't take this anymore, James was killing him. 

He spoke up, his voice quiet and shaky. 

"Please... kiss me, mi amor." James grinned at Lance's words.

"Of course, sharpshooter." Lance tilted his head up as James leaned in for a kiss. Lance leaned in as well, his arms wrapping around James' slender neck.

Their lips were centimeters away from connecting, both boys shut their eyes, Lance anticipating the feeling of James' lips against his own. 

A knock was heard at the closet door, followed by the door slowly creaking open. 

James and Lance's eyes both shot open, they quickly separated as Shiro peeked inside the closet. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the two blushing boys. 

"Lance, what are you doing in here with Griffin?" Shiro spoke up with a confused tone in his voice. Lance didn't have much time to think of an excuse, he quickly spoke up. 

"James-" He shut his mouth, correcting himself. "I m-mean, Griffin wanted to tell me s-something. It-" He gulped. "It was personal, so that's wh-why we were in here. Alone. Together." Lance smiled nervously, hoping his horrible excuse would fool Shiro. 

The older male glanced at James. "Is this true, Griffin?" James quickly nodded after Shiro spoke. 

"Alright? Well, you two should come out of here now. A training session is about to start and you two sure don't want to miss it." Lance and James both nodded, following Shiro as he stepped out of the closet. They continued to follow him as he led them to the training areas. 

Lance took a glance at James, letting out a small huff. "Next time you want to 'speak' to me, can we do it in our dorm rooms?" James chuckled nervously, nodding.

"Yes, _McClain._ " Lance smacked James' arm, causing James to laugh. 

They continued to walk to the training areas, their hands carefully locking together and their fingers intertwining.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways ye a h,,,,,, 
> 
> this was written as a joke dont take it seriously pls,,,,,,


End file.
